New York sous la neige
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: OS - Kurtbastian - Kurt a tout pour lui. Mais un jour, sa route croise celle de Sebastian, qui vit dans la rue. - Prompt de VMF


_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_A l'approche de MES vacances, je tente de me mettre à jour dans mes prompts. Voici celui proposé par **Vérité MacFillan **sur Glee-France. Vous le trouverez à la fin du texte._

_J'ai vraiment apprécié écrire ce Kurtbastian, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira également._

_Enjoy,_

_Pichy ( Calliopette sur twitter )_

* * *

**Glee est TOUJOURS à Ryan Murphy**

* * *

La vie de Kurt est parfaitement organisée. Tout y est routine, de l'heure de son lever à celle de son coucher, de son choix de repas le midi jusqu'à sa façon d'assembler les pièces vestimentaires les plus originales de façon à conserver sa réputation durement acquise de garçon le plus en vogue dans son école de stylisme.

Tout, sans la moindre exception, est réglé comme du papier à musique.

Jusqu'à Sebastian.

* * *

Le plus drôle, c'est qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer. Après tout, Kurt ne sortait jamais de son immeuble avant sept heures quarante cinq précises, avant ce jour là.

Le hasard, la destinée, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Toujours est-il que ce matin là, Kurt passe la porte et sort dans la pénombre du matin alors que sa montre affiche à peine sept heures. Il a entendu parler d'un mouvement de grève parmi les conducteurs du métro newyorkais, et a décidé de se rendre à pied jusqu'au bâtiment abritant ses cours.

Il arpente les grandes rues d'un pas vif, enfouissant parfois son visage dans l'écharpe qu'il a drapé autour de son cou. La ville ne s'endort peut-être jamais vraiment, mais à cette heure, elle dégage une atmosphère enivrant, celle d'un recommencement perpétuel.

Son esprit vagabonde, comme souvent depuis qu'il a emménagé ici, et il évalue d'un œil sévère les différentes tenues arborées par les jeunes filles et jeunes hommes qu'il croise. Sa formation l'a suffisamment préparé à anticiper les futures tendances pour qu'il sache parfaitement que le cardigan vert olive n'est absolument pas avant-gardiste.

Il s'arrête au premier café de standing qu'il croise, et y commande un Mocha sans sucre, à emporter, qu'il déguste en faisant claquer les talons de ses nouvelles bottines de cuir noir, d'un célèbre couturier, qu'il a acheté quelques jours plus tôt. Parfois, il se rappelle la vie qu'il menait avant de rejoindre cette ville, et cela ne le rend que plus déterminé à profiter de chaque jour.

Il est si concentré qu'il manque presque les cris venant d'une petite ruelle. Il s'immobilise, hésitant. Il n'a pas vraiment le physique d'un super-héros, et se voit mal intervenir dans une bagarre de rue qui pourrait mal tourner.

Mais une voix se fait à nouveau entendre, et il s'avance vers le croisement, le cœur battant. Le froid ne lui mord plus les joues, et il n'entend plus ses talons sur les pavés.

La scène qui se déroule à quelques mètres de là ne laisse pas place au doute. Un homme, grand et imposant, en tient un autre en joue, presque aussi grand, mais bien plus fin. Un couteau est posé sur sa gorge, et ses yeux reflètent toute la terreur qu'il doit ressentir à cet instant.

L'homme au couteau est dos à Kurt, et seul la victime le voit d'abord. Mais il ne semble pas lui prêter attention.

-Lâche moi connard !

-Tu vas voir ce qu'on fait aux allumeurs comme toi chez moi. Je vais te défoncer, tu vas voir.

L'homme le plus imposant, sans écarter sa lame, descend son autre main jusqu'au pantalon du garçon, et en ouvre le haut d'un geste brusque.

C'est le bruit du bouton tombant sur le sol qui sort Kurt de sa paralysie.

-Mais ça va pas ?

L'homme se retourne vers lui, surpris, et ça suffit à l'autre pour lui arracher le couteau des mains. L'agresseur recule, en se protégeant de ses avant-bras, son regard alternant entre Kurt et le garçon.

-Oh, ta petite copine est venue te sauver ?

-Barre toi putain, casse toi ou je vais pas me contenter d'agiter ce couteau sous ton nez.

L'autre semble vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais la vue du couteau l'en empêche, et il recule rapidement, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, jusqu'à disparaitre.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, seul le son de leurs respirations haletantes est perceptibles. Puis, lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'autre homme était bien parti, Kurt se tourna vers le garçon.

A première vue, il ne semble pas bien plus âgé que lui, malgré les artifices qu'il met en œuvre pour tromper l'œil. Ses cheveux sont bruns, et un peu longs, ébouriffés comme si quelqu'un s'y était agrippé pendant trop longtemps. Ses yeux sont verts clairs, et soulignés par de larges cernes violettes. Une plaie encore sanguinolente frôle sa lèvre inférieure et un bleu courre le long de sa mâchoire. Il est grand - plus que Kurt - et malgré ses épaules plutôt larges, arbore une taille fine pour un garçon. Il porte un T-shirt usé en coton, bleu pâle, et un jean noir bien trop serré pour être respectable.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demande Kurt d'une voix douce, n'osant pas s'approcher de cet étranger dont la poitrine se soulève à chacune de ses respirations comme si il était sur le point de s'étouffer.

Le garçon lève ses yeux sur Kurt, et il y lit une profonde détermination.

-Casse toi.

Kurt fait un pas en arrière, troublé.

-Tu as l'air d'être blessé. Je pourrais peut-être...

-Casse toi je te dis ! S'exclame le garçon en agitant le couteau vers lui.

Kurt lève ses mains, tout en reculant.

-D'accord. Ca va aller ?

Le garçon se contente de lui jeter un regard haineux, avant de s'enfoncer à son tour dans la ruelle.

C'est la première fois que la route de Kurt croise celle de Sebastian.

Et ce n'est pas la dernière.

* * *

Les journées passent, et ne se ressemblent pas. Kurt en oublie presque le garçon qu'il a en quelque sorte sauvé, pris par ses journées à l'Ecole, et ses soirées avec ses amis et amies de promotion.

L'hiver tombe sur New York, avec ce vent froid, typique de la ville, qui semble s'infiltrer par le moindre interstice. Kurt troque son cardigan contre un véritable manteau d'hiver doublé de fourrure, et prend un taxi les jours les plus froids, afin d'éviter d'avoir même à marcher jusqu'à sa station de métro.

C'est comme ça que son regard vient à errer sur les SDF assis sur le sol, alors que son taxi est bloqué à un feu rouge. Il y a un vieil homme endormi, une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux emmêlés, et … le garçon de la dernière fois.

Il est là, exactement dans la même tenue que celle qu'il portait quelques semaines auparavant. Ce même haut bleu, qui semble encore plus usé. Et ce pantalon qui lui colle aux jambes, blanchi au niveau des genoux.

Il est assis sur des journaux usagés, les genoux sous le menton, et le regard dans le vide. Dans cette position, il a l'air bien plus jeune. Presque perdu.

Kurt est tenté de sortir du taxi, et d'aller le rejoindre. De lui demander comment vont ses blessures. S'il a été agressé à nouveau.

Mais le feu passe au vert, et son taxi rejoint le flot continu des véhicules traversant New York.

Cette image le hante toute la journée. Tant et si bien qu'à l'heure de rentrer chez lui, malgré le vent glacial, il décide de faire le chemin à pieds.

Le trajet lui prend la plus longue vingtaine de minutes de sa vie, jusqu'à l'angle où il a aperçut le garçon le matin même. La femme et l'homme sont toujours là, mais lui a disparu.

Kurt continue sa route, hésitant, avant de faire demi-tour et de revenir près des deux SDF.

-Excusez-moi …

La femme ne relève pas les yeux, occupée à faire des nattes avec chacun des fils s'échappant du plaid rouge sur ses genoux.

-Madame … Essaie t'il plus fort.

Elle lève les yeux sur lui, et il reconnaît la même fatigue que celle qu'il avait pût distinguer chez le garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

-Je me demandais … Le jeune homme, qui était avec vous ce matin… Où est-il passé ?

Un son aigre sort de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle rit au nez de Kurt.

-Oh, tu cherches Salazar ? Je ne savais pas qu'il faisait dans l'aristocratie maintenant.

-Vous savez où il est ?

- Sûrement dans une des rues là bas, avec un de ses amis …

Kurt la remercie, et glisse un billet de cinq dollars sur ses genoux.

Puis, courageusement, il reprend ses recherches. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il est déterminé à retrouver ce jeune homme. Ce qui le pousse à quadriller les rues pendant presque une heure, mais c'est plus fort que lui.

Il est sur le point de renoncer, lorsqu'il entend tousser un peu plus loin. Il marche, le cœur battant, et s'approche de la silhouette assise près d'une poubelle.

Le garçon est là. Immobile. Il se serre contre le mur, les yeux vagues, parfois agité d'une toux rauque.

-Salazar ? Demande Kurt.

Le garçon se lève immédiatement, sur le qui vive. Puis, voyant que ce n'est qu'un frêle garçon, il l'observe un peu plus longtemps.

-On s'est déjà croisés ?

-La dernière fois. Tu … avais des problèmes avec un homme.

Il obtient un haussement de sourcil, mais rien d'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je ne sais pas, répond Kurt, doucement.

-C'est trente la passe. Cent pour aller jusqu'au bout.

Kurt reste ébahi pendant de longues secondes, avant de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Ce n'est pas … Je ne suis pas venu pour ça !

Salazar lui sourit d'un air incrédule.

-Mais oui … Bon, tu te décide, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Une brise particulièrement forte les heurte, et Kurt voit le jeune homme frissonner. Il remarque alors que ses doigts sont bleuis, et que ses lèvres sont gercées.

-Prends mon manteau, dit-il sans réfléchir.

Il s'en défait rapidement, se retrouvant en pull et le tendant vers Salazar. Ce dernier le regarde comme s'il était fou.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?

-Prends mon manteau, répète Kurt en s'avançant vers lui.

Salazar fait mine de reculer, mais son regard s'arrête sur la pièce doublée de fourrure, et une étincelle d'envie apparaît dans ses yeux.

Kurt lui envoie le manteau, et il l'attrape au vol.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Demande Salazar, la méfiance clairement affichée sur son visage.

-Rien. Prends soin de toi, lui ordonne Kurt, avant de faire demi-tour, le cœur battant.

Il ne le sait pas encore, mais le jeune homme n'aura de cesse de lui rendre au centuple tout ce qu'il lui offrira.

* * *

Le lendemain, il prend à nouveau le taxi, et précise au chauffeur l'itinéraire précis qu'il souhaite prendre.

Salazar est bien là, au même endroit qu'hier. La seule différence est l'étoffe dans lequel il est enveloppé, qui parait si riche, presque trop sur lui. Il a remonté la capuche sur sa tête, et seuls ses yeux percent. Ils ne croisent pas ceux de Kurt, mais celui-ci peut respirer correctement pour le reste de la journée.

Il reprend le métro le lendemain, à la même heure qu'auparavant. Il reprend sa vie quotidienne, sans vraiment oublier Salazar, mais sans non plus qu'il occupe toutes ses pensées.

Jusqu'à la tempête.

Les chaines de télévision les préviennent deux jours à l'avance. Les Newyorkais se précipitent dans les magasins, faisant des réserves de nourriture et de couverture. Les chutes de neige annoncées dépassent le mètre, et les températures prévues la nuit descendent sous la barre des moins vint degrés.

Kurt se prépare également, bien sûr. Son Ecole fermera la veille au soir, et il compte s'enfermer chez lui, avec sa collection de comédies musicales, et du chocolat chaud. Beaucoup de chocolat chaud.

Il est dans le métro, lorsque la réalisation le frappe. Salazar va passer les prochains jours dehors.

Il essaie de se convaincre qu'il trouvera un hall d'immeuble où s'installer, ou un centre d'hébergement, mais les reportages aux informations lui reviennent en tête. Les morts inhérentes aux tempêtes. En premier lieu, les SDF.

Il descend à la station suivante, sans trop le décider, et marche vers le croisement habituel. Il ne sait pas trop pourquoi la santé, la vie de Salazar lui tient à cœur. Peut-être lui rappelle t'il un peu ce garçon toujours sur ses gardes qu'il était lui-même auparavant.

Il est là, enfoui sous trois couvertures, mais grelottant malgré tout. Il ne relève pas la tête immédiatement aux bruits des talons, mais lorsque Kurt s'approche plus près, il tente de se relever, en vain.

-Salazar ? C'est Kurt.

-Va t'en … parvient-il à murmurer, à nouveau en T-Shirt, et sans aucune trace du manteau autour.

-Viens avec moi.

Il essaie de le soulever, mais le corps est déjà lourd, et il se défend avec le peu de forces qu'il lui reste.

-Casse-toi…

-S'il te plait …

Il plie les couvertures, les glisse au dessus de sa sacoche, et soulève Salazar, contre son gré. Il hèle un taxi, le cœur serré à l'idée que le jeune homme doit être dans un état pitoyable pour se laisse emmener par le premier inconnu.

* * *

Ils prennent l'ascenseur, et Salazar grommèle, appuyé contre lui, agitant ses doigts comme s'ils le brûlaient, ce qui doit sans doute être le cas vu qu'il n'a pas dû se réchauffer depuis plusieurs jours.

Lorsqu'ils passent la porte, Kurt s'empresse de déposer le jeune homme sur le canapé, le recouvrant d'une grosse couverture de laine. Puis, il se rend compte de ce qu'il est en train de faire, et se demande où il avait la tête lorsqu'il a décidé d'emmener un SDF chez lui.

Il va à la salle de bain, et commence à faire couler l'eau, n'osant pas la mettre trop chaude, de peur de faire plus souffrir le garçon qu'autre chose. Puis, il sors une serviette propre, et retourne dans le salon.

Salazar semble reprendre ses esprits, et lui jette un regard désabusé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Kurt lui tend la serviette, et lui montre la salle de bain du doigt.

-Va prendre une douche. Je vais te déposer des vêtements propres sur la chaise.

Le garçon le regarde comme s'il ne parlaient pas la même langue, mais finit par saisir la serviette, en appréciant le moelleux sous ses doigts. Sans un mot de plus, il entre dans la pièce adjacente et commence à se déshabiller.

Kurt fouille son armoire, en extrayant le plus grand pull qu'il a, et un bas de pyjama en coton. Il y ajoute un boxer propre, et une paire de chaussettes en laine. Il dépose le tout sur la chaise, comme il l'a promis, et décide de commencer à préparer le diner, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne sait absolument pas ce que Salazar apprécie.

-Salazar ? Appelle t'il, n'osant plus entrer dans la salle de bain, maintenant que l'eau a arrêté de couler.

-Hum ? Entend-il.

-Une pizza, ça te dit ?

Il n'a pas de réponse dans un premier temps, avant que la voix, un peu tremblante, lui réponde.

-C'est parfait.

Il glisse la pizza au four, et allume la télévision, un peu gêné. Il ne sait pas ce qui va se passer, ni comment cohabiter avec cet étranger qu'il ne connait pas, et il sait qu'il devrait être effrayé. Mais étrangement, il ne l'est pas.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à nouveau, et le garçon apparait. Ses cheveux mouillés collent à sa nuque, et son visage semble plus clair, débarrassé de la saleté qui le recouvrait. Le pull lui sied à merveille, et il tend la serviette parfaitement repliée à Kurt.

-Merci.

Kurt la saisit avec un sourire, la déposant dans un coin, avant de se décaler, libérant une place sur le canapé.

-Tu peux t'assoir, tu sais.

Le jeune homme hésite, comme à chaque fois que Kurt lui propose quelque chose. Mais il finit par s'assoir, les mains sur les genoux. Il est un peu frêle, et pour la première fois, Kurt est celui qui protège.

-Tu as faim, Salazar ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Salazar, répond le garçon en évitant ses yeux.

Kurt penche la tête de côté, à moitié surpris seulement.

-Je m'appelle Sebastian. Mais tu peux m'appeler Seb.

Le prénom prend un accent presque étranger sur sa langue, comme s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Et bien, Seb, as-tu faim ?

Un regard équivoque lui réponds, et il rit doucement, se levant pour sortir la pizza dont l'odeur embaume déjà la pièce.

Ils partagent le repas en silence, bercé par le son de la télévision diffusant un show pour les stars en herbe, et il voit bien que Sebastian se retient de dévorer ses parts, comme s'il tentait, malgré tout, de faire _bonne impression._

Il reste tendu, sur ses gardes, et la fatigue se lit sur son visage, ce qui convainc Kurt d'en finir là pour la soirée. Il sort deux couettes supplémentaires, et un bon oreiller, et les dépose à côté de lui.

-Tu peux dormir sur le canapé, il est plutôt confortable. Sers toi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas cours demain, donc je ne compte pas me lever trop tôt, mais si tu as besoin, toque à ma porte.

Il a le droit à un regard ahuri de Sebastian.

-Tu as compris ?

-Tu ne vas pas … me demander de coucher avec toi ?

Kurt prend son temps pour examiner les traits tirés du garçon, et la surprise dans ses yeux. Son cœur se serre à l'idée de ce que peut avoir vécu le garçon pour s'attendre à ce que le monde soit si perverti.

-Non. Tu es ici en ami. Juste … ne t'enfuie pas, d'accord ?

Sebastian hoche la tête doucement, sous le choc, et Kurt lui adresse un dernier sourire.

-Bonne nuit Seb.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il est presque sûr que Sebastian s'est enfuit avec tous ses objets de valeur. Ses actions de la veille ont tourné et retourné dans sa tête toute la nuit, et il ne peux s'empêcher de se traiter de tous les noms pour avoir agit aussi bêtement.

Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre en grand, prêt à constater les dégâts, et découvre son salon parfaitement rangé, comme il l'avait trouvé la veille en entrant. Les couvertures sont repliées, et l'oreiller posé avec application sur le tas.

Un coup d'œil circulaire lui apprend que rien ne manque à première vue.

-C'est la première fois que je vois New York sous la neige, d'en haut … soupire une vois à sa gauche.

Sebastian est appuyé contre la fenêtre, émerveillé devant la ville recouverte d'un manteau blanc. Ses cheveux ont séché sur l'oreiller, et sont à nouveau sens dessus dessous, mais dans cet appartement bien chaud, avec ces vêtements presque trop grands sur lui, il ressemble à un enfant.

Kurt lui sourit, et le rejoint, balayant la ville du regard à son tour. Il frissonne à l'idée que Sebastian pourrait être dehors à l'heure qu'il est, peut-être déjà mort, ou bien tellement engourdi par le froid que ses doigts …

Il s'empêche d'aller plus loin, préférant préparer le petit déjeuner, pendant que Sebastian est toujours collé à la fenêtre.

Alors qu'il a presque terminé, le garçon se tourne vers lui.

-Je vais aller me rhabiller. Ou as-tu mis mes vêtements ?

Kurt le regarde, un peu surpris.

-Tu n'es pas à l'aise ?

Une fois encore, ils ne doivent pas être sur la même longueur d'onde, car Sebastian lui adresse un regard dubitatif.

-Je vais y aller. Je te remercie. Vraiment. Tu m'as sûrement sauvé la vie.

Kurt laisse tomber la cuillère recouverte de chocolat, ébahi.

-Tu ne vas pas ressortir par ce froid ?

Sebastian se tend, mais sa voix reste plutôt calme.

-C'est ma vie. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

-Reste. S'il te plait, lui demande Kurt, en s'avançant vers lui.

Mais Sebastian recule, énervé.

-C'est bon, tu as fait ta bonne action, c'est bien, je t'ai remercié, c'est cool, tu n'as plus à jouer à ça.

Kurt a l'impression de s'être pris une gifle. Il regarde le garçon qui s'est renfermé, et paraît à nouveau sombre et menaçant.

-Ce n'était pas une bonne action, murmure t'il en baissant les yeux. Je l'ai fait pour moi.

Il entend la respiration de Sebastian se calmer, et la garçon le laisse continuer.

-Je ne pouvais pas t'imaginer dehors, par ce temps là. Ca m'était … impossible ?

Il relève les yeux, cherchant une réponse qu'il ne trouve pas. Le visage de Sebastian affiche une moue presque touchée.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Kurt retourne aux tasses qu'il remplit copieusement du mélange de chocolat et de lait, avant d'en tendre une à Sebastian.

-Je compte me faire l'intégrale de Broadway aujourd'hui. Ca te dis ?

S'il y a bien quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, c'est que Sebastian soit si callé en la matière. Après des débuts hésitants durant Funny Girl, et Spring Awakening, il est à son aise durant Chicago. Kurt réchauffe un plat de lasagne pour leur déjeuner, et avant le milieu de l'après-midi, ils sont installés confortablement sur le canapé comme deux amis, enfouis sous la couette, leur têtes proches l'une de l'autre, pour pouvoir commenter à mi-voix ce quo se passe sur l'écran.

-Cette robe est hideuse, murmure Kurt.

-Je la trouve pas si mal.

-Arrête, on dirait un truc de grand-mère.

Il soupire, cherchant une position plus adaptée. Son dos commence à le lancer à force de rester dans la même position.

Sebastian avance sa main avec hésitation, la glissant sur son épaule, lui permettant d'y prendre appui. Kurt laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsque la tension dans sa nuque s'évapore doucement.

Il sent son shampoing, embaumant les cheveux de Sebastian. Il voit les petites mèches folles de sa nuque, remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il voit également chacune de ses tâches de rousseur, invisible à première vue, mais belles et bien là. Enfin, et le plus important, il voit le sourire sur les lèvres de Sebastian.

C'est un sourire timide, presque inexistant. Un sourire caché, comme s'il avait peur de le montrer. Mais il est bien là.

Et Kurt compte bien le faire y rester le plus longtemps possible.

* * *

Les années passent, et, malgré leurs disputes, et leurs différences, malgré le passé lourd qu'il trainent derrière eux, malgré les jugements de toute part, Kurt et Sebastian restent soudés.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

Il y a la fois où Kurt tente de convaincre Sebastian de reprendre ses études. Celle où le garçon lui demande de le quitter, parce qu'il ne sera jamais assez bien pour lui. Il y a la première visite à Burt, la honte sur le visage de Sebastian lorsque Burt lui demande de parler de sa jeunesse.

Il y a la façon dont Sebastian se tend à chaque fois qu'ils voient un reportage sur les SDF à la télévision. Ou sur les prostitués. La violence de la rue. Les températures qui baissent parfois.

Mais il y a surtout ces sourires partagés, ces étreintes confortables, les yeux de Sebastian à chaque fois qu'il neige et qu'il regarde les flocons tomber sur New York du haut de leur appartement. Le premier jour où il lui dit je t'aime, comme une évidence, comme s'il le savait depuis longtemps. Le premier salaire qu'il ramène, et le manteau avec lequel il revient le lendemain, la réplique exacte de celui que Kurt lui avait offert.

Il y a cette fierté chez lui, qui l'empêche parfois de se confier, et qui ressort à chaque fois que leur relation se tend. Il y a cette dépendance qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre, ces regards qui en disent longs, et ces soirées passées sous la couette, à se regarder.

Leur première fois n'a lieu qu'un an après leur rencontre. Tout le monde pense qu'ils sont déjà franchis le pas, mais c'est comme si un fil les retenait. Celui de cette première journée ensemble, et l'idée que Sebastian paie de sa personne pour vivre sous son toit. Et lorsqu'enfin ils se découvrent sous ce nouveau jour, leurs liens sont déjà si forts que c'en est presque surréaliste.

* * *

Des années encore après, Sebastian se tend à l'approche de l'hiver. Kurt pense qu'il a simplement de mauvais souvenirs à oublier et maudit ceux qui l'ont marqué à vie.

Et lorsque le premier flocon tombe sur New York, il cherche à comprendre cette impatience qui trouble Sebastian au point qu'il en soit distrait à chacune de leurs conversations.

Il ne sait pas que la petite boite est déjà dans la poche de Sebastian depuis de longues semaines.

Ce soir, ils sortiront dans la rue, et marcheront jusqu'à l'angle de la soixante et unième. Et là, sur ce trottoir glacé, Sebastian retirera son manteau, dévoilant un simple T-shirt de coton bleu, mettra le genoux à terre, et lui tendra la bague qu'il a mis tant de temps à choisir.

Mais ça, Kurt ne le sait pas encore.

* * *

_Voili voilou :)_

_Le prompt était le suivant :_

**_Kurtbastian. Seb est un SDF et Kurt tente de l'aider mais se fait rembarrer jusqu'à ce que ..._**

_J'espère vraiment que c'est ce que tu voulais :)_

_A bientôt !_


End file.
